


Smile for Me

by bangchanbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non AU, a little bit of kinky stuff might pop up but not much, and pretty vanilla, bandmates with benefits, banginho, mainly i just wanted some sappy vanilla minchan, maybe a little angst?, minchan, minchan rise, not much though lol, this is lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanbaby/pseuds/bangchanbaby
Summary: Minho wasn't sure what it was about Chan that caused him to fall for the elder like this, but he found himself wanting to be around Chan more and more often. He wanted to do simple things together like watch movies or cuddle, and he wanted to see Chan happy all the time. He wanted to hear his hyung's laugh and see that bright smile directed toward him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is actually the first Stray Kids fic that I've written and it's the first time I've written anything in over a year now. I feel like there's not enough minchan fics in general, but the ones there are tend to be heavily kink involved and I wanted to write something a little... less kinky lol. I truly hope that you all like this fic!

Minho wasn’t sure when, or how, it started. He had no intention of falling for one of his bandmates - especially not the leader of his group. There was no awe-inspiring, over-the-top romantic gesture, no ah-ha moment that made Minho aware of his...predicament. For the longest time Minho just enjoyed being friends with Chan. Chan seemed to be cold when Minho first met him, but Minho quickly realized that wasn’t the case at all. Chan was thoughtful and kind hearted to everyone, often going out of his way to make others happy.

He appreciated how Chan took care of everyone in their group, including himself. Minho, being another one of the older members, tried to do his part as well and look after the younger ones, but he often felt that Chan took on too much. Stray Kids had become successful very quickly but Minho always felt that it came at a high price. Chan’s bed was right above his own in their room, but he was barely in their dorm to sleep there. Minho often found himself worrying about Chan, even before his feelings evolved into something more than just platonic. Chan would often be gone late into the night live streaming, or arranging new tracks. Often Changbin and Jisung would be with him, but most of the time it was just him.

Minho remembered that short time period that he was removed from the group, and he remembered how disappointed he felt in himself. Of course Chan told him that it would be okay, but Minho couldn’t help feeling ashamed. Everyone had worked so hard and he had to sit at home and watch from the sideline. In front of the camera, it was clear that all of the members cared for Minho and missed him being alongside them. But Chan had reached out to him and ensured that he was okay even behind the scenes. Chan didn’t give up on him even when he felt like giving up on himself, so Minho continued to practice even harder. He didn’t know at that time if it would even make a difference, but he knew that all of his members, but especially Chan, believed in him. He couldn’t disappoint his hyung who worked so hard for everyone.

* * *

 Looking back, maybe that’s when it started. He really didn’t know. Minho just knew that he seemed to smile more and more when he saw Chan. Minho knew that he slowly wanted to spend more time with Chan, whether it be alone or among the group. He wanted to be closer to Chan, and he wanted to do simple things like watch a movie or eat together.

At the same time, Minho started to notice just how attractive Chan was. Chan didn’t have to be dressed up; in fact, Minho thought Chan looked best when he was comfortable. Of course he looked gorgeous with his hair styled and make-up on, but Minho also loved his bare face and messy curls. Minho started to find everything about Chan to be endearing, whether it be his loud laugh, his dimples, or his bright smile. Minho wanted that smile to be directed at him.

Minho knew that it wasn’t fair for him to be jealous, but he couldn’t help but feeling that way sometimes. He knew Chan cared for all of his members, but he had a special bond with Jisung and Changbin. Every now and again he would text Chan to see how things were going or what the trio was working on if they were at the company during the night.

Occasionally Minho would lie in bed and wait for Chan to come tip-toeing into the room after he was finished. As soon as the door would open, Minho would pretend like he was asleep so Chan wouldn’t be alarmed and worry about him. The last thing Chan would need is something else to worry about.

Chan also seemed to have a special bond with Felix. The two of them felt the same hardship of leaving behind their family to pursue a dream that wasn’t even promised to them. The pair even share the same home and have fond memories that they can bond over. Minho often felt a bit jealous even hearing them speak English with one another, because even if he did learn English to try and impress Chan in his native tongue, it wouldn’t be the same.

Chan did try to give all of the members attention and care, though. When Minho first started realizing his feelings for Chan, he was afraid that he would make himself seem obvious. So while he didn’t exactly shy away from contact with Chan, he tended to dote on the younger members more. But as time went on, he couldn’t help but want to be more physically close with Chan. Luckily for him, Chan was a softy. The two often cuddled and lounged around together. It made Minho feel so warm inside to have Chan’s arms around him or see him smile in Minho’s direction. Minho found himself in awe when Chan would fall asleep near him and Minho could see just how beautiful his leader really was. Chan had delicate facial features despite the rest of his body being anything but delicate. Minho tried not to think too much about that, however.

Minho did well to keep his thoughts innocent for quite a while, but he was still a young adult who had needs of his own. It’s hard to not think about the person you have feelings for when they literally live with you and sleep right above you. All of the members were quite comfortable with one another by this point. Minho could think of plenty of times he was showering and another member just walk into the bathroom to brush his teeth, or do their nightly skincare routine.

Minho never thought much of it until he was lying on his bed one day and Chan walked into the room wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair was tousled from being towel-dried and water was still dripping down Chan’s torso. His _incredibly toned_ torso. Minho saw Chan walk over to get a pair of boxer briefs and he quickly turned over in his bed before he saw any more of Chan, but he could already feel himself getting hard at the sight.

Luck was not on his side that night because Chan had climbed up into his bed after getting dressed and Minho just had to lie there in bed with a slightly painful erection until he was able to go to sleep. He had no intention of touching himself while another member was in the room with him. Hell, he already felt bad enough about getting the hard-on from seeing Chan.

After the first time it happened to him, it seemed to just keep happening more and more often. Finally he did manage to find himself alone in the dorm one night. The other members had went out to eat and Minho had simply told them that he wasn’t feeling well and that they could bring him something home instead. Nobody questioned it much because Minho often liked time to himself. “Text me whatever you want me to bring you back, Minho-yah.” Chan had said to him, and Minho nodded back to him. “I hope you feel better” Chan spoke again as he flashed Minho a small, tender smile, and that’s all it took.

Minho wondered if he should feel guilty about twisting such a simple and _platonic_ gesture into something dirty, but he simply chalked it up to him being unable to find the time to get himself off in so long.

Minho made sure that everyone was gone before locking their front door, walking into his room, and shutting that door as well just to be extra cautious. It’s not like they haven’t accidentally walked in on one another in situations like this before, but it felt different than just catching each other watching porn. Minho wasn’t imagining some random person. He was thinking about a dear friend who has so much trust in him and cares so much for him. He wanted to put up as many walls as he could to prevent someone from catching him in an act that Minho felt was almost a betrayal of his friend’s trust.

Minho slowly removed each item of clothing from his body one by one. As he removed the final piece of clothing, his boxer briefs, he inhaled sharp at the drag of fabric over his half-hard dick. Minho went over to the shelf they had and sprayed some of Chan’s cologne on his own body, and took a deep breath as it permeated the air around him. He thought about climbing onto the top bunk of their shared bed, but he felt that he was going far enough already.

Instead, he climbed onto his bed and propped up a pillow behind his back. Minho pulled out his phone and scrolled through his camera roll until he found a video that he had taken of Chan a month or so prior. Chan was lying on their couch in the living room area and had just woken up. His voice was low and a bit raspy, and Minho had to video him. Minho could hear Chan ask why he was videoing him, and his reply had simply been “Because you’re cute”. Chan was oblivious as to just how honest Minho had been with him in his response.

Finally comfortable, Minho spit into his hand, reached down, and finally took hold of himself, phone still playing in his other hand. A sigh escaped his lips as he began to move his hand at a slow pace. The video continued playing and Minho focused on it, on Chan’s raspy laugh and his sleepy eyes looking up at the camera. He was so beautiful like this, serene and carefree. Chan often seemed to be worried or anxious, so Minho enjoyed seeing him so relaxed and happy.

Minho felt his dick twitch slightly and he finally moaned aloud. He naturally sped up his pace a bit, and the video came to an end a few minutes afterward. By that time Minho had already began to imagine Chan in his head so he closed the phone and laid it beside him on the bed. His other hand fell beside him and gripped at the sheets slightly.

Minho imagined Chan in front of him on the bed, smiling sweetly at him at first but that smile quickly forming into a smirk. He always thought of Chan as the confident type, despite his occasional shyness. Minho raised one hand to his mouth and spit again before returning it to his dick, moving even quicker now. He imagined what it would be like to have Chan’s mouth around him, how wet and warm it would be. Would Chan be messy and loud, or precise and determined like he is with everything else? Part of Minho, deep down, hoped that Chan would be sloppy about it. He wanted to see his leader who is always so rigorous in his work be careless and impulsive for once.

Minho felt himself getting close to his orgasm shockingly fast. He pressed down at the head of his cock and hissed at the pleasure he felt from it. He liked the thought of his leader blowing him more than he originally thought he did. Minho allowed himself to moan louder than he did at first. He was too far gone to care anymore and he knew that nobody else could hear him. Minho jerked himself hastily with one hand while the other hand gripped at his sheet tightly. He threw his head back against the pillow behind him and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes of the rough pace he let out a choked moan and he could feel the warmth of his cum smear against his lower stomach. His breathing was ragged as he gripped his cock tightly once more to release any cum that had been leftover.

Minho continued to lie on his bed for a few minutes after his orgasm before he got up, taking his phone with him, and moved quickly to the bathroom to wash himself off. His hair was slightly sweaty so he decided to take a shower before the rest of the group got home. He sent a quick text to Chan letting him know what he wanted to eat before hopping in the shower.

Minho was already showered and sitting on his bed when the rest of the group arrived back home. Chan knocked on the door softly before walking in. He had brought the food Minho asked for, and he smiled his ever so sweet smile at the younger boy. Minho felt his chest tighten at the tenderness of it. Chan was always like this and Minho had stopped questioning why he fell for the elder by this point.

“Is it alright if I sit down?” Chan asked, and Minho nodded as he scooted his body to one side of his bed to give Chan room to sit with him. “Are you feeling any better?” Minho couldn’t even remember what he meant at first, but quickly understood and snapped his head forward a bit too quickly. “Ahh, yeah I’m feeling a lot better now hyung. Thank you for asking, and thank you for bringing food to me. I’m pretty hungry.” Chan’s face was unreadable at first but he smiled again and put his head on Minho’s shoulder. “I’m glad. I was worried about you.” Minho smiled back at him and felt warmth in his cheeks. “Did you all have fun at the restaurant?” “We did, but it would have been better if you were there too. It’s never as fun when one of us is missing.” Chan explained calmly, and Minho couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. He was reminded once again that Chan simply saw him the same as any other member of the group, not that it was a bad thing. It just hurt a bit. “Well, I’m feeling better now so hopefully I’ll get to go out with you all next time.” Minho forced a smile onto his face and Chan rubbed his shoulder slightly. “You’re right. I’m going to try and get some sleep now I think. I’ll see you in the morning, Minho-yah.” “Goodnight, hyung.”

* * *

Minho normally didn’t enjoy preparing for a comeback as much, but this time around he appreciated the distraction. The group had mostly finalized their tracks for their first album of 2019 and they were mainly just practicing the choreography. This meant that Chan didn’t feel the need to pull late nights at the company as often has he was before. Minho felt good knowing that Chan was at home and was able to relax as well. The training was hard, but they all got to go home and spend time together as nine instead of eight.

Minho spent most of his days working on the choreography, and most of his nights watching movies with the others or reading in his bed. The hours of practice helped to relieve stress that he felt about his _situation_ , but it also made him think of Chan even more at times. Chan looked gorgeous when he practiced in a tank top or, better yet, no shirt at all. Minho found it difficult not to stare at times when he could see Chan’s body in the mirror of their practice rooms. Usually Minho was able to combat it by focusing harder on his dancing, but occasionally he had to excuse himself to the bathroom and splash cold water on his face to calm himself down.

Minho was afraid that maybe he would feel awkward around Chan after getting off to the thought of him, but he didn’t really. Minho had already realized that he had feelings for Chan long before he starting thinking of his leader like he has been. The more he thought about it, the more he decided that he really didn’t do anything wrong. At least he had resisted the urge to touch himself in Chan’s bed. It could have been worse, really.

But ever since he came to the thought of Chan, he wanted it more and more. He tried to get as much time alone as he could, whether in the shower or the dorm. He preferred the shower because it was less messy, and he was afraid someone may get worried or suspicious if he kept coming up with reasons why he wanted to be alone in the dorms.

Minho’s dirty thoughts of Chan continued but they only got more and more explicit. Minho began to imagine what Chan would look like in Minho’s bed with Minho straddling him. Minho thought about how Chan’s dick might look, and how it might feel against his own. The thought of him lying flush against Chan with both of their cocks in his hand got him close to cumming on more than one occasion, but he wanted so much more than that. Minho wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck Chan or if he wanted Chan to fuck him more. He just knew that he wanted Chan and he wanted him _badly_. It was so frustrating.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Minho took a deep breath and looked over at his other members in the practice room. They had all been going for hours at this point, trying to make sure that they were all prepared for their upcoming comeback for Miroh. It was already some ungodly hour in the night and everyone was exhausted, but Chan just kept saying “A few more times to make sure it’s perfect.” Minho was pretty sure that was an hour ago. 

 

Finally Chan agreed to call it a night and Minho heard a few of the members let out deep breaths. Minho went to sit on the black leather couch on the side of the room and watched as Chan took a bottle of water from a mini-fridge in the room and walked over to sit beside him. Chan smiled at Minho, and the latter felt like he could melt at the sight. Minho watched as Chan’s chest rose and fell slowly, his mouth slightly open. Minho would be afraid Chan could see the blush on his face if his cheeks weren’t already red from exhaustion anyway.

 

“You did well today, Minho. You do well teaching everyone. Do you want some water?” he asks as he hands the bottle to Minho. “Thank you, hyung.” “Are you going to go to sleep when we get home?” “No, I planned on staying up for a bit.” “Do you want to stay here at the company with me and do a vlive stream? I’m sure fans would like it.” Chan asked, still smiling sweetly at Minho. 

 

Minho thought about it and he really was tempted for a moment, but he didn’t want any slip-ups. Their fans are very perceptive and there is only so much that can be played off as fanservice or friendly behavior. “Actually I think I am a bit  tired today hyung. I’ll just see you when you get home, okay?” Minho noticed as Chan’s face fell flat momentarily, but his smile was back soon enough. If Chan was really upset about it, he didn’t say anything. “Okay. Well, promise me you’ll join me sometime yeah? The fans always ask for you to be a guest.” “Yeah hyung, of course. I’ll join you sometime.” 

* * *

It went like this for several days with Chan asking Minho to join him for whatever, and Minho coming up with various excuses as to why he couldn’t. It almost seemed to Minho like Chan was  asking him more and more often, and every time Minho could swear Chan seemed upset about being rejected, but he never said one way or another. He just shrugged and smiled again. Minho knew that he was probably hurting Chan’s feelings but he was just so frustrated. Any time he was alone with Chan he would either end up hurt because he knew that Chan just saw him like any other friend, or horny because Chan was fucking gorgeous.

 

Today was no different. 

 

Everyone was to spend the day practicing and preparing for their upcoming comeback like most of their days, and the majority of members planned on spending the day in the dance studio. Minho had more rapping parts in the upcoming Cle 1: Miroh album so he decided to practice his rapping for a least a few hours first.

 

As soon as they all got to the company, Minho announced that he was going to head to one of the recording studio rooms instead. “I’ll go with you and help you, Minho. It’s good if you have someone else to help you.” Chan piped in. ‘It’s okay, hyung. I can just ask Jisung or Changbin to help me instead.” Chan’s face flatlined at that. 

 

“No, they need to stay here and practice the choreography. I’ll help you.” Minho could hear the finality in his voice, and his face actually looked a bit  _ annoyed _ . It was best not to push it any further. “Okay hyung, no problem.” Chan announced to the rest of the members that they’d be back to practice choreo later and they left shortly after to one of the soundproof rooms. 

 

Things seem to go well for a while with Chan helping Minho identify problems with his rapping. Chan is able to easily identify when Minho isn’t clear or precise with his words, and he ensures that Minho gets it right before they move on. Minho had completely forgotten about the tension he felt earlier until Chan decided to turn off the recording out of the blue. 

 

Minho looked at his leader with a questioning look, and Chan sat forward in his chair. “I wanted to talk to you for a bit since it’s just the two of us. Is that alright?” Minho’s eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded anyway.  “I’m not really sure how to say this, but something seems off with you lately. Can you tell me what’s going on?” Minho felt his heart sink in his chest. 

 

“Hyung I don’t really know what you mean. There’s nothing-” “Are you really going to sit there and lie to me?” Chan cut him off. “I’m serious! Nothing happened. Nothing is going on.” Minho tried to reason with him, but Chan kept looking at him stone-faced. 

 

“You’ve been differently lately. You’ve been avoiding everyone lately and honestly it seems like you’ve been avoiding  _ me _ especially, and I don’t understand. You’ve been acting unlike yourself, and I just want to know what’s going on so I can help you. You and I used to spend time together. I… I thought you  _ liked _ spending time with me, but lately every time I ask you make up some excuse about why you can’t. Even today, you tried to make up an excuse and get out of letting me help you. Is there a reason you don’t want to be alone with me? Have I...done something to upset you?” Chan’s voice sped up more and more as he was speaking and he seemed anxious. 

 

“No! You haven’t done anything wrong. I guess I’ve just wanted some alone time lately, that’s all. But I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong, really.” Minho’s voice - and his body, for that matter - were shaky as he talked. He couldn’t just come clean and tell Chan he was  _ in love with him _ and that’s why he didn’t want to be alone because he couldn’t control how he felt anymore. He wasn’t sure how to get out of this, but he had a bad feeling that Chan wasn’t going to let up so easily. 

 

“I know you like having alone time - we all do, honestly - but lately it’s been practically every time we all want to spend time together. You used to love when we all sat around in the living room and watched movies. Now you usually just sit in our room in bed. I know I can’t be the only one who has noticed it, Minho. If you’re going through something, I just want to try and help you.” 

 

Chan kept going on and on about it, and Minho’s heart honestly hurt. Chan thought Minho was going through something bad, and he couldn’t let him keep thinking that. As much as he really didn’t want to talk about it, it couldn’t hurt to tell a  _ half-truth _ , right? 

 

Minho let out a groan, closed his eyes tight, and decided to just jump off the cliff. “It’s not bad okay? Listen, I’ve just - I’ve been really fucking horny lately and I’ve been taking time alone to take care of it. Fuck, that’s all that’s going on, okay?” 

 

When he opened his eyes again Chan was staring wide-eyed back at him. “Ohh…ohh shit, I’m sorry. I thought something bad happened… I guess as long as you’re healthy there’s nothing wrong with being horny a lot.” 

 

“Yeah well I’m perfectly healthy so can we just...drop it? I’ll try and not take as much time to myself as much anymore, alright?” Minho probably sounded like he was snapping at Chan and he didn’t mean to, but he really didn’t want to be pushed this far. 

 

“No Minho, it’s okay really. I understand - we all get like that sometimes. But umm… I just have to ask…” Chan’s voice trailed off and Minho replied with a flat “What?” 

 

“Are you...seeing someone? Is that why you haven’t been as cuddly or touchy lately? I know I can’t really stop you if you are but-” “I am NOT seeing anyone, hyung. You have no idea how far from the truth you are.” It was Minho’s turn to interrupt Chan this time. Why was he making this so hard?

 

Chan continued to stare almost as if he didn’t believe Minho, so Minho decided to elaborate further. “I’m not seeing or talking to anyone hyung. I’ve just been getting turned on really easily lately and I’ve been taking time to myself to deal with it. I can’t help it. It’s just been...happening more often than usual lately.”  Minho explained.  _ You’re the reason it’s happening more often _ , he thought to himself. 

 

Finally Chan nods slightly and he looks down at the floor for a brief moment before looking up at Minho again. “Okay, yeah. I understand. Like I said, that happens to all of us. It’s normal for guys our age.” Chan laughed softly and smiled at Minho. Minho couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Actually, I’m…” Chan started as he looked down. Minho followed his eyes and  _ oh _ . “I’m already pretty hard just talking about it…” Chan continued, and Minho bit his lip a bit  _ too _ hard. Minho nodded his head. “Yeah you’re right, hyung. I’m getting a bit hard myself. From talking about it, I guess.” 

 

Minho looked around the room, or basically anywhere but Chan’s obvious hard-on, and he heard Chan clear his throat. “Minho… I remember you said you dated a boy while you were in high school right? Were you guys dating for a long time?” Minho’s eyes met Chan’s and he said a quick “We dated for about 5 months.” 

 

“Did you guys…” Chan’s voice trailed off like he was shy about the subject. “Did we what? Have sex? Yeah hyung, we did.” Minho already felt embarrassed after admitting to Chan that he basically keeps getting horny on the daily, so at this point it doesn’t matter what he says. “Why are you asking about that, hyung?” 

 

“Just… it feels better, like it’s more satisfying maybe, if it’s with someone else, right?” Chan asked and Minho could hear his voice wavering slightly. Minho could feel his heart beating a bit faster. He wasn’t sure if he was reading this situation correctly, and he didn’t want to make any assumptions. “Hyung… what are you getting at?” 

 

Minho watched Chan closely for his reaction. He watched as Chan rubbed his hands on his jeans and looked Minho in the eye. “I was just thinking… maybe we could try helping each other out. We’re both hard, and I’ve always found you to be attractive honestly. It’s only if you want to though, please don’t say yes just because I asked.” 

 

Minho was completely speechless. One because Chan has no idea just how badly Minho has wanted this, and two because  _ holy shit _ Chan is actually offering to get him off right now. 

 

“Minho?” Chan asks and Minho snaps out of the momentary daze he was in. “Oh - sorry. Are you… are you suggesting that become friends with benefits?” Minho asks in return. 

 

“I’m suggesting… we take care of each other here and now and see what it goes? But I need a yes or no from you first.” Now that it’s out in the open, Chan seems to be less shy about it. 

 

Minho knows this is a terrible idea. He knows that, once it happens the first time, it probably will keep happening because there’s  _ no way _ he’s going to say no to it happening again. He knows that Chan probably just sees this as two friends who have no feelings for each other but find each other attractive wanting to get off. He knows all of it, but none of that knowledge stops him from biting his lip and nodding with an “Okay.” 

 

He hears Chan let out a deep breath and watches as he gets up out of the chair that he was in. Chan walks over to the door of the room they’re in and locks it before retreating to the couch and patting the cushion next to him. Minho can feel his hands shaking as he gets up and sits next to Chan, and he hopes that Chan can’t tell just how nervous he is. 

 

Chan rests his hand on Minho’s thigh and Minho can’t help but suck in a breath. “It’s okay. It’s just me.” Minho can’t help but smile at that and he feels Chan rubbing circles on his thigh as he inches his hand closer. When Chan finally reaches Minho’s now obvious hard-on, Chan looks back at him with expectant eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks, and Minho nods much more quickly this time. “Take these off for me then, will you?” 

 

Minho stands up quickly and unbuttons his jeans before pulling them down along with his boxer briefs and then he sits back down. He watches as Chan spits into his hand and then his hand is on him almost immediately.  Minho lets out a moan that’s too loud for the simple touch of Chan’s hand, but it’s  _ Chan’s _ hand. Minho throws his head back against the couch and closes his eyes, letting out little gasps as Chan works him. 

 

“Feel good?” Chan asks, and Minho doesn’t speak, just nods his head aggressively. It really shouldn’t feel as good as it does. But Chan knows what he’s doing and it’s  _ almost _ everything that Minho wanted. What Minho really wants his for Chan to do a lot more than just jerk him off. He wants Chan to bend him over the couch and fuck him until he can’t walk, but he can’t ask for that. Not yet, anyway. 

 

Minho finally ventures to open his eyes after a few minutes and he looks over at the man beside him, and he almost cums at the sight alone. Chan is looking right at him, biting his lip, and he has his own hand in his sweatpants working himself at the same pace that he’s working Minho. He’s absolutely gorgeous and Minho cannot believe this is even happening. Last week -last night, even - Minho was brooding about how much he loved Chan and had bad he wanted Chan, and now Chan is getting him off in a recording studio while the rest of the members are practicing just down the hall with no idea. 

 

Minho bucks his hips against Chan’s hand and Chan  _ smirks _ at him. “You weren’t lying, huh? You’re reacting so much and I’m just using my hand. I wonder how you would be if I used my mouth.” Minho practically whines at the dirty talk. This is all too much and there’s no way he’s going to last long at this rate. 

 

“Hyung, f-feels so good. I’m not gonna last long.” Minho whimpers, and Chan grips him even harder. He can hear Chan breathing heavier and he's working Minho quicker now. “I’m not either… all the little s-sounds you’re making are so good. You're doing so well." 

 

Minho loves hearing Chan praise him. Minho looked down at Chan's hand on Minho's dick and watched as he played with the swollen tip. "Channie-hyung-" "Look at me, Minho-yah" Minho's eyes darted up to Chan's face.

 

"I want to see your face when I make you cum." Chan said with a cheeky grin. "Okay, okay." He said quickly as he took two tissues from a nearby tissue box. Chan took his hand out of his sweatpants and Minho could see how hard he was. Chan took one of the tissues and held it close. It wasn't long after that Minho was panting as he came in Chan's hand, lips parted slightly. Minho rode out his orgasm with eyes wide looking at the beautiful boy in front of him. Chan maintained eye contact until Minho calmed down. Minho felt the overwhelming embarrassment of looking into Chan's eyes as he came afterward, but it's what Chan wanted. 

Chan made quick work of cleaning Minho up before tossing the tissue in the trash can nearby. Minho placed his hand on Chan’s thigh and looked at him wordlessly before gesturing to Chan’s own hard-on. Chan shook his head, however. “How about I just take care of myself this time? I really wanted this to be about helping you out primarily but I couldn’t help but get hard myself. Maybe next time you can give me a little more than just a hand, huh?” Chan said and he was smirking again and Minho’s cheeks felt incredibly hot at the thought of sucking Chan off or whatever it was that he was suggesting. 

 

The thought of giving Chan that much pleasure nearly made Minho hard again, and watching Chan with his hand in his pants again working himself at a quick pace wasn’t helping. Minho watched as Chan bit his lip and breathed out heavily. He knew that Chan had already been pretty close so it was no surprise when he came quickly after. What was a surprise, however, was the small whisper of “Minho” as Chan came. Minho’s eyes widened and he wished that it didn’t affect him as much as it really did. Chan has never said Minho’s name like that and fuck it was beautiful. 

 

Chan pulled his hand and the tissue out of his sweatpants and discarded it, his chest still rising at falling at a steady pace. When he looked at Minho he smiled softly and Minho felt a slight pain in his chest. Minho smiled back but he was thinking of how much better this would feel if Chan actually felt something for him too.

 

The pair sat there for a few minutes. Minho wasn’t sure what to say or do next. He had never done something like this before. Almost as if Chan would read Minho’s thoughts, he asked “Is everything alright, Minho?”

  
_ Yeah everything is fine. I’m only having an inner crisis _ , he thought, but he just nodded back. “Everything is fine, hyung. I’m just...not sure what we do now.” “Try not to overthink anything, Minho. We’re just helping each other out, remember? If it happens again, it happens again. But for now… we should probably go practice, yeah?” Chan replied. “Yeah. I’ll try not to overthink anything, hyung.” Minho said with his best managed smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Like I didn't think this would be angsty but I kinda decided to take a different direction with the writing so it ended up a bit angsty oops. :/ I'll try to have the next chapter out quicker than this one! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really have no idea how long this is going to end up being honestly. I'll try to write as often as possible though! The chapters may be shorter but that's really the only way for me to release timely updates because my job requires very random hours and a lot of overtime. :(
> 
> If you wanna @me please feel free to comment or you can reach me on tumblr at bangchanbaby.tumblr.com~


End file.
